Mobile products (e.g., mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers, wearables, etc.) are typically very restricted in available space because there are often severe limitations for chip and package area and height (among other physical and electrical parameters). Therefore, it is extremely important to reduce the size of electronic components on a substrate.
However, when electronic components/packages are made relatively thin in order to accommodate this need for reduced sized electronic components, there can be difficulties that are associated with fabricating such components. As an example, utilizing standard gull wing electronic packages in electronic components/packages that are required to be relatively thin has historically been a huge challenge for the semiconductor industry.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional gull wing electronic package 10. The gull wing electronic package 10 includes an electronic component 11 and leads 12 extending from the electronic component 11. As examples, the electronic component 11 may be a diode, passive components and/or active components (among other types of electronic components).
FIG. 2 shows the gull wing electronic package 10 of FIG. 1 mounted to a substrate 13 to form a conventional electronic assembly 14. The gull wing electronic package 10 is typically surface mounted to the substrate 13.